Fear
by AngelExposed
Summary: Sequel to "Night After Night" - Brooklyn encounters the woman who has been watching him - her life is in danger from the thugs who attacked her previously, and now Goliath is missing and Brooklyn is forced to take charge *finished* Updated 15th Aug 2002.
1. Fear Prologue

FEAR Prologue 

            Her scream pierced the night like a siren, and all my senses stood to attention, the tiny hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.  I stand, surveying quickly where the danger is coming from, I let my skin become more sensitive to the currents around me and spread my wings, I crouch, pushing the ball of my clawed foot against the very hard edge of the ledge of the 9th floor of my post.  I kick off into the air, and let the wind catch, me and I begin to glide.

            Circling the area, I could see nothing, not at first, but my eyes adjusted to the darkness in an alleyway, and there were two large human males – one petite female, obviously their victim.  She was the one I'd heard scream.  At first, I need to assess the situation, I need to see if they have any weaponry that might bring the woman to harm before I jump in all heroic – anything could go wrong and the wrong person could be shot.  Seeing no weapons wielded, I decided it was time to reveal myself.

            I give a piercing roar to the night sky, and I heard it echo along the empty street, and as I landed on the roof, I glanced down, I could see the two males clearly, my eyesight, becoming more keen as it adjusted looking at the criminals silhouettes – now I could see, one large overweight man, shaved head, tattoo of a spider on his neck, and the other slim, but tall, well built arms, with a black ponytail.  I slipped into the shadows, silently, began to crawl down the side of the building, leading into alley.

            "What the hell was that?!" demanded the man with the tattoo of the spider, he spun around, he and the other guy had the woman by the shoulders, pressed against the wall, the slim one had his hand pressed over the woman's mouth.

            I could see the woman's tears pouring down her face, she looked terrified, her eyes wide and glassy.  

            "It sounded like some sort of animal…" The slim man replied.

            I growled, hidden in the darkness they could not see me, they could only see the white flicker of my eyes as they became attuned to the blackness around us.

            They did not look scared, not at first, but as I roared again, one of them let the woman's mouth go and she screamed again.

            "Shut up!" the overweight one slapped her, and she cried out in pain, and sobbed pitifully, my anger got the better of me at this point, angry at myself for having not taken action instantly and letting her get hit by a man.  I jumped out, lashing straight out for the overweight one, a punch to the stomach and a fast claw to the face, enough to scar, not enough to mutilate, and an elbow to the chest, he fell over, and then crawled out of the alley, picked himself up and ran.

            The slim one, being younger, put up a fight – he hooked me in the face, I felt it but didn't make a fuss, I hit him back, square in the jaw, and dug my claws into his shoulder, hard, letting him feel the pain.  The wound would in no way kill him, but he'd always bear those scars as well – and he'd bleed of course.  He too, when I let him go, ran as fast as he could, escaping out into the night.  I hoped this confrontation would perhaps make him and his companion think twice before ever trying to harm a woman again.

            The woman, who had been once pinned to the wall, was now on the ground, lying in a puddle, in tears, and I stood silent, watching her.   She had her face in her hands, her skirt was torn, her jacket had been ripped open, and all the buttons had pinged off, her hair was soaking from the puddle, and it was starting to rain, and she just lay there, helpless.

            I knew not what to do.  

            Instincts told me I should pick her up, and try and get her home, or take her somewhere she could get help, the police station to report the attack, where she could get counselling as well or something.  But I knew if I approached she'd more than likely scream, and the only one getting reported for attack…would be me.

            I watched, she still continued to sob and I felt my heart growing cold, how could I just stand there and let her cry her eyes out when I knew I could get her out of there.  What could I say?  What could I do?

            I sighed to myself, at the same time, it came out as more of an animal-like grunt, I winced at this, and the woman raised her head, tears streaming down her face.  She couldn't see me hidden in the shadowed corner of the alley beside the trash cans and the old wooden crates from a nearby fruit shop.  

            "Hello?" she whispered, still sobbing, she tried to pull herself up but only fell back in the puddle, obviously still suffering from shock.

            "Are you alright?" I finally asked, I tried to keep as clear a tone as possible – I did not want to give her any of idea of who – or more importantly what – I was.

            "Who's there…?" she asked, she leaned up, glancing into the darkness, "I can't see you…don't hurt me, please."

            "I didn't come to hurt you, I came to help you," I sighed, I had known she wouldn't understand.

            "Then why are you hiding in the shadows?" She demanded as pushed back her dark hair from her face, "If I have nothing to fear, show yourself."

            "Showing myself would only distress you more, Miss," I said humbly, and stepped back a little more in case any lighting should change and I should be subject to being revealed to her.

            "After what I've just been through, I don't think anything else can distress me right now," the woman admitted, she sniffed, trying to wipe her tears.

            "Are you alright?" I asked, I leaned against the wall watching her, there was something slightly familiar about her, yet I couldn't place it.  "Do you need medical attention?"

            "No…I'm fine, they just ripped my clothes, they didn't get too far…" she tried to stand and her legs seemed to be jelly-like, she simply fell back over.

            "Maybe you should rest a moment," I suggested.

            "Who are you…?" she demanded, ignoring my suggestion.

            "I…am a friend," I ensured, "Just here to make sure you're alright…" 

            "Show yourself," she demanded.

            "I don't want to scare you!" I cried at her, I thought she was insane, why couldn't she take my advice that this would distress her more?  She didn't seem to be listening to me, she didn't know what I was, she didn't know I looked like a demon – she would scream, just like the others.

            "Is it you?"

            "What?" I asked incredulously, I folded my wings over my shoulders, still looking at her, she was looking at the darkness trying to locate where I actually was.

            "That thing… on the building…there, night after night."

            Now I knew who she was, she was the woman who loved in that building, she watched me night after night, and I knew she had been watching me.  "You've…been watching me…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say.  

            "Then it is you?" She pulled herself up, a little stronger, "Show yourself, please…"

            "No, close up I look more fearsome," I explained, "You should go home, you've had a rough night," I advised.

            "Please…I have to see you."

            I crouched down in the darkness, holding my head, why was she making this so hard for me?  I knew what would happen, she would scream bloody murder, and draw attention to me, I'd be captured, or hurt, or my kind would be endangered.  "Why…why must you see me…?" I enquired.

            "Because you fascinate me."

            I glanced at her again, I felt my pulse racing, usually my instincts let me know if there is imminent danger around – I felt none near this woman, I did not feel as if she were trying to lead me to danger.  "Promise me you won't scream."

            "I promise…" She trailed off, sounding unsure herself.

            I waited another moment, I took a deep breath, and stepped forward slowly, first my foot came into the light, then my knee, and as I took another step forward, completely leaving the shadows, she looked at me, her eyes widening with alarm.  I looked at her, keeping my distance.

            "You…are you one of those Gargoyles?" She asked, her lip trembling, she was terrified, I could see it but she was trying her best to control it.

            "Only on the outside," I stated, I crouched down a little, I could see my height and physical build were distressing her, at least if I crouched down I did not look so large, so terrifying, "how long have you been watching me?"

            "Almost seven months now," the woman responded, she tucked her hair behind her ear, I looked at her, she was probably about the age of twenty-two, with brown hair streaked with gold, she wore thick black eyeliner accenting her dark green eyes.  She was of slim petite build, fragile looking, like she might snap at a single touch.  

            I gazed up at the sky, it was beginning to grow lighter, I knew soon it'd be morning soon, "why are you out this early?" I asked.

            "I worked a nightshift," she explained, "I work in a bar…" she was looking at me in awe, "What's your name?"

            "It's unimportant, I should go now…" I did not want to be caught in the sun.  "You should go home, try to forget about tonight's events…forget you met me."

            She only looked at me, "but—"

            I looked at her, "go…"

            "But…"

            "GO!!" I growled, anger welling up inside me, I knew I wanted to be with her, wanted to talk to her more, learn about her, let her learn about me, maybe make a real friend – but that fear inside of me still dwelled, dominant and stronger than any other feeling in me.  I didn't know if I could trust her or not.  I'd been waiting for the day I could approach her since I'd found out she'd been watching me, now, I didn't want to be near her, didn't want to bring her to harm and I didn't want to be betrayed again.

            She looked at me, her eyes showed her confusion and rejection, she sighed, and turned, and left the alley, I sighed, and climbed up to the top of the building, and I watched her go into her building, and when she was out of sight completely, I took off for home, with a heavy heart.


	2. Fear Chapter One

**FEAR**

****

**Chapter One**

            After that night, I tried to avoid my usual post at the old building at absolutely all costs – this meant joining Lexington on his patrol, which was particularly frustrating, as he never shuts up about computers and technology, which I have very little knowledge and interest in.  I sometimes just let him natter on about everything, until finally he runs out of things to say.

            Four nights later, me and Lex were settled on the edge of a large building just nearby of the Empire State building.  Lex was continually talking about a new PC he was building, he used all sorts of jargon and slang and it sounded as if he were speaking to me in another language.  I tried to act interested, but it just wasn't in me.

            I had…other things in mind.

            "So once I get the new processor in, it'll run much faster and then of course I'll be able to—"

            I kept my eyes on the distance, pondering the events of four nights previous when I had met that woman.  I still felt completely guilty for losing the head like that and demanding that she go.  And I felt such fear that she had seen the hurt and rejection in my eyes from previous people, it was still there, if you looked hard enough.

            "Brook…"

            "Hmm?" I blinked out of my own thoughts and turned to Lex, he just looked at me, raising a brow.

            "Are you even listening to me?"

            "Oh, sorry…" I sighed, "No, I was just…I dunno, day dreaming or something," I leaned my back against the brick wall and rested my elbows on my knees. 

            "I guess what I was saying wasn't very fascinating," Lex gave a shrug, "But despite that, you've been in a weird mood for nights now, Brook – what's eating you?"

            What's not?  I wondered to myself.

            "Nothing," I replied, "I'm just exhausted…"

            "Liar, you're wired, I can see it in your face," Lex smirked, he took a cellular phone out of a clip on his belt, and began to play with the buttons – probably text messaging Elisa or Broadway – that was all they did now since this cellular phone craze had hit the world, a craze for sending text messages to each other while bored on patrol.

            "Lex…answer me this," I sniffed a little, I looked below me on the streets, barely anyone was passing by anymore, it was past midnight.  "Do you think humans will ever trust us…ever accept us?"

            "You've asked this before, and I've answered," Lexington responded, he pressed the send button on his phone, "and you know what that answer was then."

            "Has your answer changed, though?" I asked.

            "No."

            "Oh."

            "Brook, it takes time for people to accept things they don't understand – they'll get used to us.  Its like I said before, I think they'll accept us by the time we get to our next generation, it may be ten or fifteen years away, but…you know, there may be a time when they accept us, and our hatchlings."

            "I'll never have hatchlings, Lex," I gave a soft sigh, I looked down at the city, "there are three females I know of residing in New York, and one of them is Angela, who is my rookery brothers mate, the other is Demona, who is the bane of my existence…"

            "There's Delilah, I'm not aware of her taking on a mate," Lex suggested.

            "Ah, but Delilah is a clone – she's made of human and Gargoyle DNA, who knows what might happen if she tries to spawn," I gave a shrug, "Lets face it, there aren't enough females to go around."

            "We're too adjusted to the human way of life, Brook," Lex admitted.

            I looked up at the sky, knowing he was right. 

            One thousand years ago, our kind lived in a clan, I was not much older than I am now, but I understood the ways of the clan.  All the males trained to be warriors – The females of the clan served only to teach and protect the children – although there was the exception.

In those days, males and females only had one reason to get together – to breed.  We did not form romantic attachment, we did not feel the need to mate for life.  

            It was the humans who had the need for family, and marriage, and romance.  Not us.  But the world we've grown up in these last few years, we adjusted too much to the human away of life, human emotions – this is probably why I am subject to fear, from rejection, because I let the human emotion corrupt me.  Now, I am human on the inside, only Gargoyle in Physical appearance.

            "Would you like to be human?" Lex asked suddenly.

            "Yeah, I would…but…I have a sense of pride for what I am, Lex," I looked down at my talons, "even if I am a monster."  
            "So…you've been Brooding since Sunday morning when you arrived just before dawn – so what's happened, Brook?"

            "I saved a human, Lex.  That's all," I absently braided a lock of my long snowy hair.

            "So?"

            "She's been watching me for about seven months, observing me…studying me…" I sighed and tossed my hair over my shoulder, "She did not scream when she saw me," I added.  "She wanted to talk to me, but I cast her away…I wanted to talk to her, wanted to be her friend, but…"

            "Fear of rejection?"

            "Yes…" I grumbled.

            "You have an inferiority complex or something, Brook.  Not all humans are ready to scream at us, not all humans want to kill us, just most.  But there are a couple of people out there – people like Elisa – who after time would get used to us…and befriend us."

            I knew he was right, but I really did not want to be hurt again, my emotions were too unstable to go through with that right.

            "So…why not seek out the girl you saved – and give it a chance instead of always ending up regretting it," Lex gave a shrug, "she's just one human, and if she rejects you, you don't have to see her again, Brook.  Where's the harm in it?"

            "Goliath would say I should not put myself in that spot," I gave a shrug.

            "Goliath's ways are old, Brooklyn, you have a mind of your own, Goliath doesn't always need to make your mind up for you.  Besides, you're the second in command, and if he hasn't given any orders, then you should take your own initiative, and do something about it, and stop brooding about it.  You'll never know until you try."

            I looked at Lex, he was right, I was probably being stupid.  "Maybe you're right," I gave in, "But what do I do about it?  I can't just turn up at her doorstep," I reminded.

            "Do you know where she lives?"

            "Yeah…"

            "Then I reckon you'll be able to find some way to approach her…"

            "I guess," I sighed deeply.

            Lex whacked me, "Stop your sighing."

            "Sorry…" I looked at him, "I know I'm hard to live with," I smirked a little.

            "You got that right," Lex smirked back, "so…are you going to do anything about the woman you rescued then?"

            "Right now?"

            "No time like the present, dude," Lex grinned.

            "I…uhm…" I paused, "Okay," I gave in, and with that I took off.


	3. Fear Chapter Two

            **FEAR**

****

**Chapter One**

After that night, I tried to avoid my usual post at the old building at absolutely all costs – this meant joining Lexington on his patrol, which was particularly frustrating, as he never shuts up about computers and technology, which I have very little knowledge and interest in. I sometimes just let him natter on about everything, until finally he runs out of things to say.

Four nights later, me and Lex were settled on the edge of a large building just nearby of the Empire State building. Lex was continually talking about a new PC he was building, he used all sorts of jargon and slang and it sounded as if he were speaking to me in another language. I tried to act interested, but it just wasn't in me.

I had…other things in mind.

"So once I get the new processor in, it'll run much faster and then of course I'll be able to—"

I kept my eyes on the distance, pondering the events of four nights previous when I had met that woman. I still felt completely guilty for losing the head like that and demanding that she go. And I felt such fear that she had seen the hurt and rejection in my eyes from previous people, it was still there, if you looked hard enough.

"Brook…"

"Hmm?" I blinked out of my own thoughts and turned to Lex, he just looked at me, raising a brow.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Oh, sorry…" I sighed, "No, I was just…I dunno, day dreaming or something," I leaned my back against the brick wall and rested my elbows on my knees. 

"I guess what I was saying wasn't very fascinating," Lex gave a shrug, "But despite that, you've been in a weird mood for nights now, Brook – what's eating you?"

What's not? I wondered to myself.

"Nothing," I replied, "I'm just exhausted…"

"Liar, you're wired, I can see it in your face," Lex smirked, he took a cellular phone out of a clip on his belt, and began to play with the buttons – probably text messaging Elisa or Broadway – that was all they did now since this cellular phone craze had hit the world, a craze for sending text messages to each other while bored on patrol.

"Lex…answer me this," I sniffed a little, I looked below me on the streets, barely anyone was passing by anymore, it was past midnight. "Do you think humans will ever trust us…ever accept us?"

"You've asked this before, and I've answered," Lexington responded, he pressed the send button on his phone, "and you know what that answer was then."

"Has your answer changed, though?" I asked.

"No."

"Oh."

"Brook, it takes time for people to accept things they don't understand – they'll get used to us. Its like I said before, I think they'll accept us by the time we get to our next generation, it may be ten or fifteen years away, but…you know, there may be a time when they accept us, and our hatchlings."

"I'll never have hatchlings, Lex," I gave a soft sigh, I looked down at the city, "there are three females I know of residing in New York, and one of them is Angela, who is my rookery brothers mate, the other is Demona, who is the bane of my existence…"

"There's Delilah, I'm not aware of her taking on a mate," Lex suggested.

"Ah, but Delilah is a clone – she's made of human and Gargoyle DNA, who knows what might happen if she tries to spawn," I gave a shrug, "Lets face it, there aren't enough females to go around."

"We're too adjusted to the human way of life, Brook," Lex admitted.

I looked up at the sky, knowing he was right. 

One thousand years ago, our kind lived in a clan, I was not much older than I am now, but I understood the ways of the clan. All the males trained to be warriors – The females of the clan served only to teach and protect the children – although there was the exception.

In those days, males and females did not always mate for life, some only became mates for a short period during the breeding season – just to ensure that there be future generations.  

It was the humans who had the need for family, and marriage, and romance. Not us.  We occasionally revelled in romance, but most of our kind were able to live without it, we were too busy protecting the clan, and the castle, and the humans who dwelled there.

But the world we've grown up in these last few years has corrupted some of our traditional ways, we adjusted too much to the human away of life, human emotions – this is probably why I am subject to fear, from rejection, because I let the human emotion corrupt me. Now, I am human on the inside, only Gargoyle in Physical appearance.

"Would you like to be human?" Lex asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I would…but…I have a sense of pride for what I am, Lex," I looked down at my talons, "even if I am a monster."  
"So…you've been Brooding since Sunday morning when you arrived just before dawn – so what's happened, Brook?"

"I saved a human, Lex. That's all," I absently braided a lock of my long snowy hair.

"So?"

"She's been watching me for about seven months, observing me…studying me…" I sighed and tossed my hair over my shoulder, "She did not scream when she saw me," I added. "She wanted to talk to me, but I cast her away…I wanted to talk to her, wanted to be her friend, but…"

"Fear of rejection?"

"Yes…" I grumbled.

"You have an inferiority complex or something, Brook. Not all humans are ready to scream at us, not all humans want to kill us, just most. But there are a couple of people out there – people like Elisa – who after time would get used to us…and befriend us."

I knew he was right, but I really did not want to be hurt again, my emotions were too unstable to go through with that right.

"So…why not seek out the girl you saved – and give it a chance instead of always ending up regretting it," Lex gave a shrug, "she's just one human, and if she rejects you, you don't have to see her again, Brook. Where's the harm in it?"

"Goliath would say I should not put myself in that spot," I gave a shrug.

"Goliath's ways are old, Brooklyn, you have a mind of your own, Goliath doesn't always need to make your mind up for you. Besides, you're the second in command, and if he hasn't given any orders, then you should take your own initiative, and do something about it, and stop brooding about it. You'll never know until you try."

I looked at Lex, he was right, I was probably being stupid. "Maybe you're right," I gave in, "But what do I do about it? I can't just turn up at her doorstep," I reminded.

"Do you know where 

she lives?"

"Yeah…"

"Then I reckon you'll be able to find some way to approach her…"

"I guess," I sighed deeply.

Lex whacked me, "Stop your sighing."

"Sorry…" I looked at him, "I know I'm hard to live with," I smirked a little.

"You got that right," Lex smirked back, "so…are you going to do anything about the woman you rescued then?"

"Right now?"

"No time like the present, dude," Lex grinned.

"I…uhm…" I paused, "Okay," I gave in, and with that I took off.


	4. Fear Chapter Three

**FEAR**

****

**Chapter Three**

            When I broke through the stone skin upon nightfall, I felt rejuvenated and alive, very energetic.  Despite my all around good feeling, the weather disagreed with my mood, I looked up, feeling a burst of heavy rain pelting down on my head, icy cold rain – but it felt nice against the warmth of my skin.

            "That was a good rest," Lexington stretched, "looks like a dismal evening," he looked up, putting his hand up to let some of the heavy rain that was falling, I heard a rumble of thunder.

            "I like this weather," I remarked, I ran my fingers through my hair – which was becoming more soaked by the minute.

            "Because you're dismal as well," Lexington joked.

            Goliath swooped down from his very top parapet, and looked at Lex, "Lexington, you'll be going with Hudson tonight on patrol – your usual stakeout," He instructed.

"Oh no!  He's so boring sometimes!" Lex muttered to himself.

I smirked a little wondering if Lexington realised how sometimes he could be boring himself – how his computer jargon and technical nonsense could make an insomniac fall asleep in seconds.

Goliath continued with what he was about to say "And Brooklyn, I'm relieving you of duty for this evening," he remarked.

            "Relieving me?" I raised an eyebrow, "Relieving me?  Like I previously didn't have a choice but to go on patrol?" I demanded.

Everyone around us fell silent, the only sound was the rain pelting hard against the stone floor, I saw the look in Hudson's eyes, the whine of Bronx, and Broadway rolled his eyes and shook his head, they all hated it when I stood up to Goliath, when I had the nerve to talk back.

"Am I meant to thank you for _relieving_ me?" I demanded, my temper rose once again.  I couldn't believe the nerve of Goliath, he may have been the 'leader' but in no ways did he own us.

He stood, looking down at me with that grim expression of his, his noble chin stood out as he turned his head away from me in disbelief, he could not believe I had yet again decided to make an issue out of the way he was treating me lately.  "I…"

            "Let me get one thing straight, Goliath," I shoved past him, my tail swishing furiously behind me as I walked, "you may be the first in command around here, but you don't own us, you can only lead us if we choose to be led," I looked over my shoulder at him, "And I, for one, choose to not be," I uttered in disgust, then left.

            "Brook!!" Broadway yelled behind me, I heard him following me.

            "What?" I uttered, still walking.

            "Why do you do that?  Why do you always have to give such an attitude to Goliath?"

            "Because he has an attitude towards me, Broadway, he's had an attitude towards me ever since I became the second in command," I added.

            "That's because you're not acting like a second in command," Broadway folded his arms.

            "Why do you always side with Goliath?  God, you all side with Goliath, you're too scared to think for yourselves…" I paused, "Your ways of thinking are old, Broadway.  These are not the dark ages when we had to live by rules and regulations of a clan, we make our own rules to adjust with this new world," I uttered, with those final words, I left Broadway's company.

I ate something whilst waiting for the rest of the clan to leave for their patrol, after there was food in my belly, I felt slightly better, and got up to leave, wondering what I could do.  I could always deny Goliath of his orders, and just go out on patrol anyway – but I didn't feel much like fighting tonight.  

I went up to the top parapet where Goliath usually loomed as stone.  I looked out over the city.  The rain had not ceased and seemed almost heavier than it had been when I'd first awakened.  Lightning tinted the skin the distance, flickering like the flash from a camera.

"Hey, Brook."

I looked over my shoulder, Elisa Maza was standing there, her hair drenched, her eyelashes spiky, her face ruddy from the cold.

"Elisa," I nodded in response, "How are things," I casually said.

"They're the same, dull, boring, and damp…" she pointed up and smirked a little, she moved over and leaned her arms on the battlements, "So, how are things with you?" she asked.

"Goliath is back to his arrogant ways reminiscent of days of old," I gave a heavy sigh, "sometimes I think he lives in the past too much…he acts less like a leader every day, Elisa, and more like a slave driver, I feel…as if my life is not my own these days."

"I see…did you speak to him about it?"

"I did – and lost my head."

"As usual," Elisa smirked a little, but she was only teasing.  "I came to speak to you, Brooklyn," she swept her soaking wet hair back from her face, "Come inside."

We walked into the stairway, much to the previous tradition of the castle, the stairway was lit by torches, Xanatos had much  tried to keep the highest parapets in the castle more or less the way they were, even if the inside of the castle was mostly modern, so it still felt like home much it had years ago.  

"What did you want to speak about?" I rung my hair out a little, and made a face at the water that poured onto the floor.

"Do the names Lance Manross and Kurt Mizzoni ring a bell?" Elisa asked, she too rung out her raven hair, and dried her face with the front of her T-shirt.  

"Not particularly," I admitted, "why?"

"They came in to the station four nights again claiming some creature – that fitted your description – had attacked them for no reason."

"I never attack anyone for no reason, Elisa."

"Let me finish," Elisa held her hand up, "Then this morning, we got a young woman in by the name of Alena Martin – ring any bells?"

"Not one," I kept walking down the stairs, ahead of her, not quite sure where it was going, then something she said stopped me.

"She claimed two guys, one large guy with a spider tattoo on his neck and a thin guy with a pony tail – fitting the description of Manross and Mizzoni – attacked her – and a creature, with your description saved her."

I paused, and spun around, "she reported it then?"

"Yes…her original reason for coming in was to report the attack – but when I questioned her about any other oddities about that night, she admitted to having seen you – not only that, but she told me that night after night, she watches you, up on the ledge of the old medical university that stands opposite of her building."

I looked at Elisa, not sure what she was trying to say really.

"I just thought you might like to know she knew you were there all the time – maybe you should be more careful, I know you guys like to try and avoid being seen – if she always sees you on the building, who knows how many other people do," Elisa explained.  

"I'm beyond caring," I Sighed, "But thanks for the advice," I smiled a little.

"My pleasure," Elisa glanced at her watch, "Well, I should get going, I only came to talk to you, I have some work to do," she patted my arm as she passed, then wandered off, leaving me standing alone in the stairwell.

I remained there for some moments, wondering what to do now.  So now, I had the name of the woman, Alena Martin, still what good did it do?  "ELISA!!" I called down the tower stairwell, hoping she hadn't reached the bottom yet.

"YEAH!!!!" I heard her shouting up, her voice echoing.  

"Do you have any contact details for Alena Martin?" I ran down the stairs, meeting her halfway.

"Yeah, but why?"

"Can you do me a favour and get in contact with her, please, and ask her to be at the roof of her building, at midnight tonight – and don't tell her why."

"But—"

"Please?" I looked at her, "It would mean a lot to me."

"Okay," She nodded, "do you still have that cellular phone Xanatos gave you?" Elisa asked.

"Yes…" I nodded, I thought silently, _it's downstairs and not been charged for three weeks, but yes, I have it._

"Fine, I'll call you to advise whether I got through to her and whether she'll be there or not."

"Thank you, Elisa," I smiled, I put my hand on her shoulder, "it…means a lot to me."


	5. Fear Chapter Four

**FEAR**

****

**Chapter Four**

            It seemed like forever I waited for a response from Elisa, I'd charged my phone and waited by it like an idiot, and when it finally rang I jumped so high and grabbed onto it nervously.  It was Elisa, and she had called to advise me that Miss Alena Martin had agreed to go to the rooftop of her building.  I readied myself, the rain had stopped, I dried my hair and desperately tried to make myself look presentable – never had appearance been important to me as much as it had now.  I did not want to scare her – not like the last time, I'd seen the way she'd looked at me.  The only disguise I could really find was an old hooded cape, thick black material, like a monks cowl.  I pulled it on, and pushed the fabric way back as I spread my wings, it would weigh me down a little but it would lessen my frightening appearance a little.  

            I left the castle silently, stretching my wings and gliding out into the sky, the air was always so fresh after a rainstorm, and the breeze was perfect for gliding.  

            In my mind, I went through all the things I would say to Alena, all the things I wished I could, I wanted to be friends, I wanted to get to know her, but I kept trying to remind myself I wasn't human, I was a Gargoyle, and somehow, things wouldn't be the way I wanted them to be no matter how hard I tried.  

            I arrived before she did, I was glad of this, I folded my wings down and brought the cape down over my shoulders and pulled the hood up, and coiled my tail around my leg so she wouldn't see, and then I stood, looking over the edge of the building, a hooded figure shrouded in mystery.  I looked ridiculous, but then again, didn't I always?

            "Hello?" 

            I heard her voice, and every part of me froze inside, and I slowly turned, wondered if she could see my beak that was more or less probably sticking out of the hood.  I could barely see a thing through the oversized hood, and I kept my head low, "hello."

            "This is a bit suspicious isn't it?  I know it's you – I saw you fly over here," Alena was standing in an aviator jacket, her hair pulled into a ponytail, her face looked freshly scrubbed. 

            "Oh…" I felt sheepish, I did not adjust the hood though, "I'm sorry…I…did not want to scare you."

            "You didn't?  And coming here looking like a creepy black monk or something from that movie, 'The Fog', was going to help you achieve that on the non-scare factor?" She demanded.

            "I…uhm…" I faltered, unsure of what to say.  "Why aren't you scared?  I'm a Gargoyle – you're meant to be scared…aren't you?"

            "Well, generally I might have been, but you saved me from the two rapists – you didn't seem like you wanted to hurt me…I've watched you a lot…you don't seem all that vicious or scary – apart from when you attacked those thugs," She shrugged, "I've heard about Gargoyles, I've seen you, why should I be scared."

            "I don't know."

            "Are you going to stand there, cloaked in mystery like something from a bad horror movie?" Alena asked, she stepped a little closer, I looked straight at her, even in this darkness I could pick up all her features remarkably, she was wearing no makeup this time – and looked spectacular (as far as humans go).

            "I explained why I disguised myself, I'd rather remain this way for a bit, thank you…" I trailed off, "so…uhm…are you alright?  Did those thugs hurt you or anything?  I did stop them before they—" I tried.

            "You got to me in time, yes," Alena hugged herself against the cold, "so – you know the lady cop then, huh?  Detective Maza?"

            "She was my clan's first friend," I responded, "She told me that you'd reported the incident."

            "I gathered that…so why did you ask me up here?" Alena asked softly.

            "To…apologise for being so harsh…I realise I have a bad attitude," I looked down at the ground, "Why do you watch me so much?" I asked.

            "Because you're fascinating…something about you just enthrals me, I've never seen something like you before…" Alena looked at me, her eyes widening with wonderment.  "Every night I go to the window, hoping to see you there…"  
            I raised my head, and reached up to the hood, I suddenly felt a little better and lowered the hood back a little just so I could see better, "But I'm a monster…" I trailed off.

            "You're not a monster, you're just…different," Alena shrugged, I could see she was being brave about all this, I knew inside she must have been scared but, I don't know, it seemed like she was pretending she wasn't just to make me feel better.  "Do you have a name?" she asked of me.

            "Brooklyn," I murmur.

            "Nice name.  I'm Alena," She introduced.

            "I know…" I stood, unsure of what to say next.  It was awkward.

            "So…you're a Gargoyle?"

            "Duh," I smirked a bit, "what gave it away?"

            "Oh…the impressive wingspan," she shrugged.

            "You think it's impressive?" I asked, feeling a touch of pride for my wings.

            "Definitely.  Not everyone can fly."

            "I don't fly, I glide," I corrected.

            "Same shit, different pile," Alena remarked, she smiled, "Take the cloak off…please?"

            "I'd rather stay concealed thanks…" I stepped back a little

            Alena looked at me, "Are you always so afraid of people?"

            "I have no fear," I lied. 

            "You lie badly," Alena said, "Would you like to come inside?"

            "I can't just walk down the stairs, Alena," I reminded, "look at me…"

            "You're cloaked, no one will see, it is midnight, you know."

            "I…uh…I'd rather not."

            "You say you have no fear, why not? Do you have more important things to do?" She raised an eyebrow.

            "I…I really need to go, Alena," I sighed.

            "Are you afraid to trust me?"

            "Never," I looked at her, although this she could see too, was a lie.

            "Okay, I…I won't push you.  I'd be suspicious too, under the same circumstances…"

            "I must go now," I said, "but I may be back another time," I stated, and with that, I pushed back the cloak and leapt from the building, letting my wings spread.

            I couldn't believe I was acting this way, I used to remember a time I would tell Lexington that we can't let fear and hatred consume us forever, to ignore it and remember what was important.  And now I was ignoring my words, especially letting fear of betrayal and rejection consume me again.  I knew this would be turning me bitter, twisting me inside and out.

            But at least I'd done more than just sit around feeling sorry for myself – I had taken the next step – I'd met Alena – even though there was a slight risk involved.  

I knew deep inside, I would need to hold my secret tight to me, not even tell Lexington or Broadway – especially not Goliath.  If Goliath found out he'd only think I was foolish for going off alone to meet someone when it could pose a threat to the clan.  I didn't care what he thought anymore.  I was going to begin thinking for myself.

I didn't feel much like going back home straight away – and even though it was my night off, I spent most of the night fighting crime in the more dangerous parts of the City, Goliath would have thought me imprudent for going into such areas alone, but I really had nothing to fear from the city itself – or the criminals that infested it.  I had obligations to protect the city despite I was not really on agreement terms with Goliath right now.  I did as I always had, and acted in my instincts, I saved a few people that night, and although I got hurt a few times, I didn't care.  All through the night, I was there, making the streets a safer place once again.

I arrived at the castle ten minutes before Sunrise, and Hudson was standing at the usual place I spent my stone slumber during the day – another violation of my space, I frowned, but then I realised Hudson looked upset, and my frown died away, "Hudson…you look upset," I landed on the battlements nearest to old Hudson, and gazed at him curiously.

"Aye," Hudson sighed, "Goliath has not returned – and it is almost sunrise," He was perched looking out in case he should see a familiar shape gliding towards us from the distance.

This news left me rather shaken, "he's not back yet?" I looked around, "that is…so unlike him…" My voice trembled.

            "Aye," Hudson stated.

"And he left no instructions are anything as to whether he would not be back before sunrise?" I asked.

"No," Hudson folded his arms, "No instructions, no information divulged what so ever – he did not even advise us of where he would be patrolling tonight."

"Oh…" I murmured, my heart thudding hard, my mind began running through thousands of worries, what if he were in danger?  What if he had been kidnapped, what if someone had shot him down from the skies?  What if…

"I felt I should report to you since you are our second in command," Hudson put a lot of emphasis in the words 'second in command' as if he were trying to put a point across to me.

            "It's ten minutes to sunrise…there isn't much anyway can really do, we can't go out there in case we get caught in the air when we turn to stone," I sighed, "I will call Elisa, maybe he's over there—"

            "Elisa just left us, he is not there," Hudson remarked, "I guess you're right though, there is not much we can do with sunrise so close, lets just hope he has misjudged the time, and cannot make it here in time.  Hopefully he has found a safe place to hide until sunset," Hudson sighed.

            My mind rested uneasy.  It wasn't like Goliath not to come back before sunrise – unless there was trouble.  We all had an agreement we had to be all back at least before half an hour to sunrise – and if one of us could not make it we at least had the decency to call one of the others with the Cellular phones Xanatos had bestowed upon us – I never stuck to this rule, but I was rebellious, Goliath is not the same way.

            "He'll be back by tomorrow night," I told them, "there's nothing to worry about," I tried to assure.         

            In my head, I was more worried than they were.


	6. Fear Chapter Five

**FEAR**

****

**Chapter Five**

            I woke up from stone sleep and stretched to break the thin stone skin that had formed itself around me at sunrise.  Now, it was sunset, and the sun had gone down, the sky was still tinted purple, I stood up tall and looked out over the city.  Deep in thought, the thought of Goliath's having not returned in the morning was troubling me.  All I could think about was what if he was in danger, and needed us?

            Hudson walked over to me, and put his hand on my shoulder, "Are ye alright, lad?" He asked.

            "Yes, I'm fine," I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

            I think you should confront all them about Goliath having not returned yet, and advise them what to do in the meantime.

"I guess you're right…" I sighed, I glanced back over my shoulder, Angela, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx were standing together, Bronx was trying to get some attention as probably more than likely hungry, while Lexington was recalling some of the previous nights encounters on patrol.

I climbed down from the battlements, and I walked over to where everyone else was standing, "guys," I said loudly.

            They all stopped talking to each other and looked at me, confused as to why I had interrupted.

             "Okay, so…as you may all have noticed, Goliath hasn't come back from his patrol yet…" I began.

            "So…what do we do, shouldn't we be out looking for him?" Broadway asked of me.

            "Well…we can't do that until we know if we should be – if he has not returned back by a certain time we'll search.  In the meantime, we should continue with things as normal – we'll go out on patrol as we always do.  I won't give you certain places to patrol – I think it would be better if you all use your own judgement," I stated, "But, uhm…Hudson…" I looked at him, "can you stay here, just in case Goliath returns?" I asked.

            Hudson gave a nod, "of course…" he nodded.

            "I'll take my phone – report to me if he returns," I instructed, then looked back to everyone else, "report to me every hour on the hour, and also if you see anything suspicious or unusual I want to know…so those of you who are hungry…get something to eat before you leave…and please keep in touch with me.  And return an hour before sunrise, promptly."

            They shrugged and agreed, and left me standing on the parapet with only Hudson, "They look sceptical," Hudson remarked, he folded his arms, standing proudly.

            "I don't blame them, sometimes I query my own position as second in command," I sighed, I pushed my hair back from my shoulder.

            "It'll be fine, lad.  Even though you sometimes speak before you think you'll make a fine leader one day…" Hudson sighed, "But I've been meaning to have a word with you about your attitude towards Goliath.  He is doing his best, as leader.  Just as you are, and if you have an opinion different from his, then put it across but do not start arguments, especially not in front of the rest of the clan – those are the very Gargoyles you will be leading in Goliath's absence, and if you make yourself seem quite mulish and stubborn, they might not be so willing to be under your command."

            "I understand," I sighed, "I just…I am very stressed out lately, and I guess I'm lashing out at people as an outlet, I'm sorry, Hudson, and you're right, sometimes I do speak before I think," I stated, "Please do keep in touch with me if you hear anything from Goliath," I looked at him, "I hope the others will too."

            "Why?" Hudson asked, watching me climb up onto the edge of the battlements as I was getting ready to leave for my patrol.

            "Because if Goliath does not return then we have to assume something might have happened – and if that's the case, something might happen to any of us – I have to look out for the clans safety…"

            "Alright," Hudson nodded.

            "Hi guys," Elisa had just come out of the tower stairwell, she looked at me, "Goliath around?" she queried, "I've just been up to the top of the tower – but he's not there…"

            "No…uhm," I scratched my head, "He didn't come home this morning," I turned around properly, looking at her, "is something wrong?"

            "Alena Martin called in to the station about an hour ago, she said some suspicious guys were following her on her way to work.  Might be more of Manross and Mizzoni's crew…"

"Any ideas why they'd be following her?" I asked casually, I realised I had forgotten to pick up my phone – and I headed down into the TV room of the castle where I had left it on charge, Elisa followed.

"Well, we have a few ideas," Elisa admitted, "Alena's older brother Wesley owns a bar called Asylum, not too far from here actually…"

"I know of it," I admitted, Asylum wasn't your average kind of bar, it was actually more of a nightclub for people of gothic and punk culture.  "So what has that got to do with it?"

"Wes had reported last week that the thugs expected 'protection' money – and that if he didn't pay up, bad things would happen.  And I guess attacking Alena would scare him bad enough to pay up – and to make sure the money was always up front.  I can't believe Alena didn't tell us about it…" Elisa sighed.

"I thought you'd arrested them…" I demanded sighing, walking down the hallway, our footsteps were echoing loudly.

"No…they'd been in complaining about being attacked by you, but they left, and only later on, Alena Martin came in – by that time the thugs were gone, and we don't have any address to link them up to," Elisa explained, "We did try, but we were way too late to find out anything."

"Damn," I sighed, I walked into the TV room and grabbed my phone, "she's working tonight?"

"Yeah," Elisa answered.  "She doesn't finish 'til three."

"Okay, I'll watch the area just in case something happens," I promised.

"Thanks, Brooklyn, I owe you one," Elisa patted my shoulder and left quickly.

I couldn't believe that the night previous Alena had not advised me about what the thugs had been doing – we had discussed the subject briefly when I'd asked her if I had gotten to her in time, she should have mentioned it then.  Then again – there wouldn't have been much I could do at that point.  I suddenly felt a lot more helpless than usual.

I left for the street that Asylum lay on, and found a place to hide near the front.  Asylum was a small nightclub, outside a sign with crude red painted writing on it indicated the bands that would be playing that night, two large bouncers dressed in black picked who was going in and who wasn't.  And most of the men going into the place wore more eyeliner than the women going in did.  I smirked a little at this, but watched.  The music could be heard outside, and wasn't really my thing, but I didn't mind, it was better than sitting listening to the sounds of the street and traffic.

I saw no sign of Manross and Mizzoni, or anything I could count as suspicious – its hard to look strange and suspicious when you have 200 people in a queue dressed in black PVC and leather.

I waited out, and things became quieter, people left, one by one, two by two, three by three, and the music died down eventually just after three.  The street fell silent, and the lit up signs went off.  The bouncers disappeared, and the staff began to leave.  Alena was one of the last to leave.

She was wearing a long bright purple wig, and thick makeup, I could barely recognise her in such a provocative PVC costume catsuit, knee high boots, she was the only one on the street, she was locking up.  I thought it kind of dangerous how she was alone, locking up.  I would have thought surely some bouncers would have stayed until she'd locked up so she could not be jumped.  I wondered if she had a car, or was going to get a taxi – but as the traffic on that particular road had died, I wondered how she would hail one.  

I did not want to leave her alone there, even to chance letting the suspicious creeps jump out so I could catch them and harm them.  I swooped down, and landed on the pavement, my talons making a soft click on the cement, she gasped and spun around, and looked at me, then relaxed.

"Oh…Brooklyn…it's you…"

I smiled, at least she had remembered my name.  "Detective Maza sent me to look out for you – said you'd been having some trouble – creeps following you?" I stayed crouched, just the way I had landed.  

"Yes…" she finished locking up and put the keys in a bag that matched her outfit, "But I haven't seen them around, I think maybe the bouncers scared them off."

"At least you're safe, that's the main thing," I stated, "do you have a car?"

"No, I walk."

"It's not safe to walk the streets this time of night, Alena," I stated, I stood up slowly, I still felt even though she'd seen me a couple of times closer up now, she still was not used to seeing me.  I understood this though, I was used to it.  

"I know – but with the taxi fares in this city, it's cheaper to get mugged," she smirked a little, then hugged herself.

"Why didn't you say Manross and Mizzoni were threatening your brother?"

"I didn't think you'd care, it's not your problem."

"Your protection is my obligation, Alena, and I'll keep you safe," I added.

"Brooklyn, you don't have to do that," Alena stated.

"I want to…" I smiled a little, I walked over slowly, I could see her studying how my feet – different to human feet – moved across the pavement, I could see her observe the swish of my tail.  She finally raised her eyes to mines as I reached her, and was the closest I had ever been to her, only inches apart, I could look right into those dark green eyes of hers close up, and for a moment I was enchanted, but quickly I reminded myself I was a Gargoyle, not a human, and I had no right being enchanted.

"Thank you…" Alena looked down, as if she were afraid to look me in the eye all of a sudden.

"I can glide you home…if you like," I said.

"You can?" Alena raised her eyes again.

"If you trust me…" I added.

"I trust you…" Alena stated.

"Good…hop on my back, I need to scale the building to get a current…" I turned away from her, and nodded my head forward just in case one of my horns should cause her to be poked in the eye if she did climb onto me, as she did, I felt no fear or tension in the way she held on – that was, until we glided.


	7. Fear Chapter Six

**FEAR**

****

Chapter Six 

            When I first took off, with Alena in my arms, she looked absolutely petrified, she had both arms circled around my neck, and gripping into my hair hard – it almost hurt but I had to remind myself that this was probably the first time she'd flown – and it wasn't like there was a safety belt to stop her from falling.

            "Oh my god!" she screamed, she closed her eyes tightly and pressed her face to my neck, "don't drop me, don't drop me!" she screamed.

            "Relax, I won't drop you!" I promised, I kind of laughed, she'd said she trusted me but now I doubted it.  "I'm stronger than I look, Gargoyles are twice as strong as humans," I stated.

            Alena kept her face still pressed against my neck, I was sure she'd be able to feel the pulsing from my heart, I held on a little more tightly to her, "I should have forked out for a cab…" she screeched. 

            "It's alright, don't worry.  I won't let anything happen, just look down, you need to see this view…"

            Alena eventually moved slightly and looked down, "does this not scare you?" she demanded, "look how high up we are," she grabbed on tighter to me.

            "I've never been scared of heights since I was a hatchling…but that was long ago…and times have changed so much," I stated, "Think of it…as going hand-gliding."

            "Can't we suddenly fall?" Alena worried.

            "No…not unless the wind suddenly changes or something happens to one of my wings, I can't fly on one wing," I stated softly.

            "Brooklyn…I'm really scared, can we hurry and get to my apartment?" she begged.

            "Okay, okay," I laughed, "sorry, look, we're almost there."

            "I don't want to look, just tell me when it's over," she closed her eyes and pressed her face back to my neck.

            I have to admit, it felt good, to be this close to a female – even if she was a human.  The soft breath against my flesh, the arms around my neck, hand buried in my hair.  I didn't really want it to end, but she was terrified, and I had to get her out of the sky if this was the case.

            I landed us on the roof of her building, and put her down slowly, she held onto my neck as I let her down, I was a lot taller than her, and it felt good, suddenly I didn't feel so inadequate of my height as usual – it was hard to not feel small when you were near Goliath, even if I was taller than average men.

            Alena opened her eyes and looked at me, she was silent, "wow…" she whispered.

            "Sorry I scared you," I murmured, "I…uhm…" I took my hands off of her waist, I don't know how they had gotten there in the first place, I felt nervous, my heart thudded in my chest, and I was afraid she'd notice how afraid I was.  All these stupid thoughts kept running through my head, I guess it was that outfit she had on, it was making me think of other things. 

            I removed her hands from around my neck, "its really late, and you're probably tired," I said softly.

            "I'm not tired, Brooklyn.  I'm an insomniac, I barely sleep…" Alena looked at me through the bangs of her purple wig.  "I'd like it very much if you came inside…" She admitted, "and we could talk?"

            My phone began ringing, and I unclipped it from the place it usually rested on my belt and glanced at the screen, it indicated that Lexington was trying to contact me.  "Excuse me for just one second," I looked at her helplessly and answered the phone, "Hello?"

            _"Brook…it's Lex, Broadway and me just stopped this fight between these gangs…but Broadway got shot…"_ Lexington sounded frantic.

            "What?!" I cried, suddenly distressed, "where are you guys?"

            _"Times Square…Brook, I can't glide him out…he's too heavy – and my wings aren't separate from my arms like yours…"_

            "I know, I know," I sighed, "which alley?"

            _"It's near a big Men and Black poster,"_ Lex responded.

            "Fine, wait there, try and stop the bleeding as much as you can – I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"

            "_Okay…_" Lex sounded panicked, I hoped he'd stay calm enough in order to tend to Broadway until I could get there.  I hung up the phone and clipped it back into my pocket.

            "Something wrong?" Alena asked of me.

            "Yes, one of my clan has been shot, I must go help…" I sighed, I climbed up onto the edge of the building and spread my wings wide.

            "Do you need anything?" Alena asked quickly.

            "No…I'll be fine," I said, "bye…" I added, and then leapt from the building top, desperate to get to Times Square before my Rookery brother would bleed to death.  

            Lexington was right of course, there was no way he'd really be able to glide Broadway out, for one thing, Broadway was four times larger than Lexington, Lexington could only carry twice his own bodyweight, and Broadway liked to eat a lot so of course he had a little bit of extra weight – not that this was a bad thing always, although when it came to situations like this it could be a pain.  Secondly, Lexington's wings are not like the rest of the clans.  Most Gargoyles have wings that are like a second pair of arms, limbs that could be moved and manoeuvred to suit our flying style.  Lexington's wing-style is slightly similar to that of a flying squirrel, adjoined to both his thighs and his arms, he needs to spread both arms and legs out widely to glide, and there'd be no way he could carry Broadway in this style of gliding.

By the time I got there, the sun was almost an hour away from setting, I slipped into the Alley quietly, Broadway was propped up against some crates, there was blood all over his chest, and a bullet hole through his wing, blood tinged the wing as well.  I sighed, "How long as he been bleeding like this?"

            "Twenty minutes," Lexington responded, "at first there was barely any blood, but then it just started getting really bad…the bullet is still lodged in his chest as far as I can tell…" he stated to me, "what do we do?"

            "We need to get him back to the castle and tend to the wound as best we can until sunrise – I only hope he can make it for another hour or so – then he'll be fine."

            I reached down and touched Broadway's face, "Broadway…you okay?"

            "It hurts…" Broadway groaned. 

            "It'll be fixed soon enough, Bro," I said, "C'mon…I pulled his arm around my neck "Hold onto me as much as you can, we'll fly you back and get you fixed up in no time."

            Broadway was heavier than I remembered him ever being before, and it strained my wings greatly gliding with my much larger Rookery brother in my arms, sometimes I almost dropped right out of the sky, but I kept concentrating and letting my wings take the strain.  I knew I would feel it much later – even days after stone sleep had rejuvenated me, pain like that did not ease away unfortunately.  

            Lexington had already called Hudson and advised to get some medical supplies on the ready, as we finally were gliding over the  courtyard of the castle, I heard something snap, and pain shot up the bone of my right wing and I felt it give way and fold back involuntarily, throwing us both down to the ground as if the sky were spitting us to the grass.  We both landed with a thud, and I winced.

            Angela was to us in seconds, "Broadway!?" she gasped, she seen the blood, and began to fret, Owen was there, ready with a stretcher to move Broadway into the sick bay of the castle, where he could be tended to medically.

            Pain was teeming through my right wing, and it seemed to be right on a nerve, each movement caused my whole body to twitch in agony, and Hudson, Angela, Lexington and Owen had to carry the stretcher with Broadway to the sickbay, I slowly followed, trying to ignore the pain in my wing.

            The sickbay had never been in the Castle up until we moved back in – Xanatos had realised that we came in almost every night with some sort of bump or bruise or wound, and that we always needed medical attention – he'd taken a room that had once been housing a private collection of armour and had stacked it full of bandages, painkillers, surgical equipment and even some major prescription drugs – in the case of excruciating pain.  Those drugs were locked up tight of course, and could only be accessed if it were a real emergency, although it had never really come to that.

            Xanatos had called in a private doctor to deal with Broadway – someone who'd dealt with us occasionally before.  The bullet had to be removed, and Broadway needed to have the bleeding stopped until he could heal at sunrise.  The doctor confirmed Broadway would be alright, but I was still worried, until the sun was seconds from rising, only would I be reassured of this.

            I settled on the floor in the corridor outside the sickbay and I hugged my knees, just resting, I'd gotten a fright when I thought Broadway may die, but I was used to this kind of situation – It had to be expected.  I kept trying to ignore my pain, reminding that it would probably heal itself mostly through the stone sleep.

            "Are you alright?" Angela asked of me as she sat beside me, she'd just come out of the sickbay, and she knelt before me, never had she looked so concerned about me before.

            "Yes, I'm fine," I sighed, I hugged my knees tighter, still wincing from the pain.

            "Brooklyn…have you even seen your own wing?" Angela asked of me curiously, I looked up at her, unsure of what she was speaking, it wasn't until I turned to my right wing to look at it to see that the bone had snapped completely, and was hanging off in an odd way, the bone had actually broken through the skin, and there was blood and raw skin showing, I winced.

            "Ouch," I muttered, "sorry, I didn't see…" I shrugged.  

            "Brooklyn, the bone is completely broken…" Angela stated, "it's almost sunrise, and if you do not get a spint on the wing to hold it up throughout your stone sleep, then it may never heal…"  
            "You're probably right…" I sighed, I wandered into the sickbay, the doctor had finished tending to Broadway, and was ready to deal with my broken wing, every touch was agony.  The doctor splinted my wing up and told me that it would probably hurt for a few days and that I would more than likely need to try and not fly – that he doubted even stone sleep would really heal the bone well enough to fly.

            I headed up to the tower where we stayed during stone sleep, Hudson was standing looking out over the city, as he heard me approach he murmured, "Goliath has still not returned, Brooklyn…"

            "Shit," I muttered foully.

            "No need for that language," Hudson sighed, "Brooklyn, tomorrow we need to conduct a search."

            "I can't search for Goliath…I can't fly…the doctor told me to stay off of my wing for the next few days…" I motioned to the broken wing – it had betrayed me when I had needed it the most. 

            Hudson gave a disgusted frown, "How'd ye do that?"

            "Carrying Broadway…he really needs a diet…" I made a face and climbed up onto the parapet, "Doctor Schisodia told me not to fly for the next few days as even stone sleep will probably not heal it well enough over night…I will have to lead the search party from here." 

            "Then that is what you will have to do," Hudson stated, these were his last words before the sun rose and turned us both into stone.


	8. Fear Chapter Seven

**FEAR**

****

**Chapter Seven**

            Stone sleep didn't do much for the ache of my broken wing, for when I awoke the pain was still there, and I dared not remove the splint in this instance, just in case the bone had not healed together yet.  As I awoke I looked to Hudson, who was stretching, "Hudson, my wing feels not much better…" I sighed, beginning to feel very depressed.  What good was I to my clan without the ability to glide?  I couldn't just stay stationed at the castle.

            "Then take the doctors advice and do not glide – your wings are essential and need proper healing," Hudson stated, "I think we should go speak to the others now, and go down to the sickbay and see how Broadway is – Angela will also be down there with him, she took a vigil at his side and swore to not leave him until he is better."

            "Lex," I called over to Lexington who was to my far left.

            "Uh huh?" He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

            "Meet us down in the sickbay in five minutes, I need to talk to you – ask Broadway and Angela to stay down there also, okay?"

            "Okay," Lex hurried off.

            I was about to say something to Hudson when I heard the grumble of my stomach, and realised it had been days now and I had not eaten, I made a face.

            "Have you been neglecting eating again?  No wonder you're looking so thin, lad," Hudson stated, "go get something to eat, before you start making plans…"

            I took Hudson's advice, and grabbed the nearest thing – a chicken leg – out of the fridge in the kitchen, before continuing to the sickbay, Broadway looked fine when I got there, and he smiled upon seeing me.

            "Hey Brook," He grinned from ear to ear, there was no scar from where the bullet had been, he was indeed, lucky.

            "Feeling much better?"

            "I feel brand new," Broadway smirked, "hungry though."

            I took a bite of my chicken leg, "There's chicken in the fridge," I stated casually, I glanced looking around to make sure everyone was there, Angela, Broadway, Lex, Hudson – and Bronx of course, they were all there.  Xanatos and Fox were also there, apparently visiting a recovered Broadway.

            "No word from Goliath?" Xanatos enquired.

            "Nothing," I sighed, "And I think it's now time to send out a search party," I looked to the clan, "there's only one problem, I can't glide – last night carrying Broadway I broke my right wing – and it's still painful, I'd only be a liability," I sighed, "so I'm going to stay based here, you'll all take the two way radios, and I'll stay here based in the castle…"

            "Is there anything we can do?" Fox asked of me softly.

            "Yes, we can probably offer some sort of assistance," Xanatos offered.

            "Yes, actually there is something you can do, Xanatos, you have contacts, you know people who know people, find out if there's any word on the street about Goliath – if anyone has captured or been looking for him.  Fox, do you have a map of new york?"

            "Yes…" Fox answered, "There's one in David's study."

            "I'll need it to pinpoint the areas we need to search the most – places that might be linked up to various enemies we've encountered," I advised, I glanced to Lexington, "Lex, go and call Elisa and ask her if she and Matt can maybe get over here, ASAP…" I sighed, "Broadway – go cook us all up something to eat, quick as you can," I rubbed my grumbling stomach, "Angela, go down to the library and check if there's anything in there indicating where your father might have gone to – he spends all his time in there when he's not on patrol, maybe he'll have left a clue."

            The troops disbanded to do their various tasks, and I followed Fox to David's study to get a large map, me and Fox marked off every possible place Goliath could be.  We even contacted the mutates to ask for their help in aiding our search – I had everything organised although I felt as if I were coping rather badly with everything.

            After eating, everyone disbanded in separate ways on the search, I felt like I was forgetting something and it kept sitting on the edge of my mind, it was something important – maybe as important as the search party, maybe more important, I wasn't sure.

            The search so far had been inconclusive – everyone had been everywhere with no clues, and although we had not scoured the whole of Manhattan, we certainly had done a lot of searching.  Angela had even taken Bronx with her as his tracing senses were superb – but even he could find nothing, no scent of Goliath anywhere. 

            Each clan member radioed me every half hour, notifying me of each place they had been since the time they had been in touch, I instructed them where next to go.  

I sat there with a headset on, sitting in front of a giant pinboard with rather large map of New York flattened out on it.  I'd marked off where each of my clan were, Angela was a yellow pin, Hudson was a red pin, Broadway a blue pin and Lex a green pin.  I didn't have any different coloured pin for where Elisa was – since she was using her night off to help with the search, but I used an old Star Trek button to indicate where she was.

            I was frantic, no sign of Goliath after two days?  Something was up.

            His daughter was upset, Hudson was angry with himself for not having searched sooner, kept complaining about the trail probably being cold now.  I was on the other hand confused that there could be no clue what so ever.

            I waited, hoping to god something would come up – but nothing.  

The clan returned home, unhappy, tired and dejected.  We all met up on the tower were we slept in stone, my wing still ached, and my head had began to throb from the constant stress and worry. 

"Still nothing," Hudson gave a sigh, "I'm starting to think he doesn't want to be found…" he muttered.

"My father would never have gone off deliberately," Angela stated, she leaned into Broadway, and I watched him kiss her hair affectionately.

"He'll be fine, Angel," Broadway whispered to her softly, he hugged her close, and I felt a slight flare of disgust with the two, it always felt like they were rubbing their relationship in my face – I know they did not do these things deliberately but it always felt that way.

            I tried to focus on other things, "Is there anywhere we haven't checked."

            "Everywhere you listed has been checked, Brooklyn, some of us even checked twice…" Lexington spoke up.

            "God, I don't believe this, he's been gone for almost three days now – and no sign of him, just like he disappeared into space…and I'm not doing a very good job at leading you all in the search…when I can't even glide or search myself," I looked at the offending wing which was leaving me disabled.

            "You're doing a fine job," Hudson stated, "you're staying very calm, and you're making an effort."

            "I agree, Brooklyn, you're handling this a lot better than I would have…" Broadway nodded, "I would have freaked."

            "You would have comfort ate," Lexington remarked with a smirk.

            I sighed, "guys, this is not the time for joking – what can we do?  The search brings up nothing, we have no leader…."

            They looked at me, they could see my despair.

            "What if Goliath is hurt or something, what if every second we waste could be vital…what if we waste too much time and get there too late…"

            "Brooklyn…please," Angela's eyes brimmed with tears, "don't say these things…"

            "Sorry, Angie…it's just…I don't know…I guess I'm not a very good leader if I can't even keep my own hopes up," I climbed up onto my battlement, the sun was almost risen, and I'd be stone soon.                   

            "Brooklyn…something has happened." 

            I turned, seeing Elisa rush out, she was out of breath, she'd obviously ran up all the stairs just to catch up with me in time before sunrise.

            "Elisa…it's almost daylight, I'll be stone in seconds…" I reminded, "what is it?" I asked, seeing the look of worry on her face.

            "Something bad has happened…" Elisa said.

            "Is it Goliath?"

            "No, it's not Goliath."

            "Then can't it wait until sunset?"

            "Alena Martin was attacked and raped on her way home from work two hours ago…" Elisa stated, her eyes full of upset.

            Now I knew what I had forgotten about, and I gasped.  My heart felt as if it had stopped, and my face twisted in horror and shock – and the sun rose just then, leaving me with that image for the rest of the day – in stone.


	9. Fear Chapter Eight

FEAR

****

**Chapter Eight**

            When I broke free of my stone skin when sunset came that evening, Elisa was standing there, it was almost as if she had never even left me, as if only a second had passed since I'd turned to stone and awakened again.  

            I could not believe what Elisa had told me, it had stayed fresh in my mind through sleep even in my dreams, how could this have happened?!  

            And then I knew why, because I had failed to protect her even though I knew those guys had been following her – how foolish I was, how could I just forget her like that?

            "She was attacked!?!" I demanded in anger, my eyes blazing white.

            "She's in hospital, she's pretty hurt…" Elisa stated, she looked down at the floor, "I spoke to her, she's very frail, and frightened.  We got the guys who did it, but…y'know…she's in a very bad state."

            "I don't believe this…" I sighed, I collapsed to my knees, putting my hands to my face, "How could I have let this happen?!"

            "Brooklyn, it wasn't your fault…"

            "What is going on?" Hudson asked.

            "A woman Brooklyn rescued from some thugs was attacked again early this morning…" Elisa responded.

            "I was meant to be protecting her…" I sobbed, I felt like breaking down and crying forever, I could not believe I had let this happen.

            "You were distracted with what was going on…you couldn't have been with her every minute of the day…" Elisa put her hand on my hair, and sighed.

"Brooklyn, you were distracted with dedicating your time to the clan to find Goliath, you couldn't have known they would jump her again," Lexington stated.

"Yeah, I mean if this was anyone's fault its our fault – the police's fault – for not having protected her – not your fault," Elisa agreed with Lexington.

            "No, it was my fault," I stood up, "I had promised her I would protect her and I have let her down – where is she?"

            "Manhattan General, room 119," Elisa responded.

            "I must go see her," I stated, and with that, I left.

            My wing hurt tremendously, and I winced and almost completely tumbled from the sky into a building, with a little more control, and the help of the splint on the bone, I was able to stay in the air.  I headed towards the hospital, and searched every window until I found hers – and I barely recognised her.

            Elisa had been right, she was in a bad state.

            The window had been left open so I was able to pull the window up the rest of the way and creep in, she was awake, and turned towards me when she heard the window going up, I looked at her, and rushed to her side.

            "Alena…" I murmured, I put my hand on one of hers, and she pulled away.  She had one black eye – so swollen and bruised, and almost seemed to be completely welded shut, the other eye red from crying.  She was covered in bruises, there was a cut on her head, and she'd had several stitches, I felt as if I were about to burst out in to tears seeing her like this.

            "I'm so sorry…"I whispered, "I…" I looked at her, she just turned her face away from me.

            "Please go," she croaked, her voice emotional, a tear squeezed out of her one good eye as she closed it.

            "I didn't mean to let this happen…" I tried to explain.

            "You said you would protect me, Brooklyn…where were you…where were you when they were kicking my ribs…where were you when four rapists were forcing themselves on me?"

            Tears burned my eyes, "I…I…"

            "Please go…"

            "Alena…"

            "GO!!!!" she cried, "get out of here!!!"

            I felt as if my heart were broken, I had let her down badly, if only I had been there, if only I had not forgotten about her.  If only things were different.  My hurt was not as much for me as it was for her, but I felt as if once again I had been rejected coldly.  This time I probably deserved it, this time it was probably my fault. 

            I slipped out of the window and headed back to the Eyrie building, crying all the way, and feeling idiotic for letting tears flow from my eyes as if I were a hatchling with a skinned knee.

            When I got to the building, I met up with everyone in the recreation room, they could see I had been crying, but no one dared say anything.

            "What now?" Broadway asked, he was sitting on an easy chair, a book in his hands as if he had been trying to distract himself temporarily.

I stood there for some moments, trying to pull myself together for the clan, trying to tell myself no matter what hurt and dejection I was feeling, that I needed to show a brave face for them, I needed to be strong.

"We look for Goliath," I sniffled, trying to ignore the fact that my emotions were so blatantly staring them in the face, I was in no fit state to lead them – but what choice did I have.

            "That…will not be necessary."

            We all spun around to see Goliath in the doorway, he looked grim as always, but well, not a scratch on him, no look of exhaustion, he looked well – better than we had seen him in a while.

            "Goliath!!" Elisa gasped, she put her hand to her face, I think it was not the shock of him being okay that had given her the reaction, was as much the look on my face, as I demanded the explanation.

            "Where…have…you…been…" I asked through clenched teeth, my eyes still watery.

            "I have been away – doing some soul searching," Goliath stated, "and I felt I needed to leave so that maybe you would learn the value I have to this clan – and also learn how it feels to be a leader full time once again," Goliath added.  "I was hiding out on the Statue of Liberty, doing a lot of thinking…"

            "Oh god…" Hudson looked down, "Goliath, do you REALISE how much trouble you have caused?!  You say you hate recklessness and foolishness, and those are the very values you have shown!"

            "You…left…without telling anyone…without telling ME!" Elisa stated, "You had us all out on a search party for you…" she looked quite upset, she tossed her long hair over her shoulders, and looked away from him.

            "Hours were wasted, hours that could have been put to BETTER use," Angela frowned, "Oh father…"

            I was breathing heavy, I felt as if I were about to lash out any moment, my heart was beating heavy, and adrenaline was pumping through my veins like pure electricity.

            "YOU!!" I leapt, throwing him against the wall in the outside corridor, pinning him back, "BECAUSE OF YOU A WOMAN LIES IN HOSPITAL!!"

            "Brooklyn!!" Hudson yelled, he pulled me back off of Goliath, I was becoming more vicious, trying to claw and kick, Broadway, Angela and Hudson still had to struggle holding me back.

            "What are you talking about?!!" Goliath picked himself up, his eyes flickered angrily.

            Elisa stepped forward, "If the clan had not been out all night last night looking for you, Brooklyn's friend would have not been attacked – because instead of having to lead the clan in your search, he would have been able to be there to save her…"

            "You betrayed us, Goliath! You sicken me!" I growled, "you should have never done this, Hudson is right, it was reckless and foolish!"

            "I am sorry but I—" Goliath tried.

            "I don't want your bullshit excuses!!" I yelled, "while I'm glad to see you're well, I'm FURIOUS to find out you were not kidnapped or in trouble somehow.  I'm disgusted with you, Goliath, you don't do things like this to your clan!  Because of you I lost a friend, and she received a beating, and a fate far worse than death – to be sullied by four different men?!  Do you realise if you had not done this she would be alright right now?!  If you had been here I might have never broken my wing, if you had been here NONE of this would have happened.  I can't believe for this last three days I have WORRIED about you!!  Stressed to the point of despair over you!!!  You've done us all a wrong.  Most especially Alena Martin."

            "Brooklyn…" Goliath tried, his voice softening.

            "Leave me the hell alone…" I pulled away from Hudson, Broadway and Angela, "all of you," I stated, and went to find a place to be alone, out of the way from everyone.


	10. Fear Epilogue

**FEAR**

****

**Epilogue**

            I felt as if a great wrong had been done, and for a week I avoided Goliath at all costs, I spent most of my time on the battlements at the other side of the castle, refusing to go on patrol, refusing to speak to anyone at times.  

            I felt so…betrayed.  I understood why Goliath had done what he had did – to teach me a lesson – yet it had come at a price that frankly was not affordable, and now I felt it had almost cost Alena her life. 

            I knew that I was right, if Goliath had not gone missing, I would have been protecting her, I knew this for a fact, and if Goliath had been there, Lexington would have called him when Broadway was shot and Goliath could have carried Broadway with more ease, as he is more stronger than I, and I would have not broken my wing – which was now still aching even after a week's healing.  I wondered if it would ever be fully functional again, stone sleep did not want to heal it.    I would probably bear those pains for a lifetime.

            But more importantly, I'd bear the pain of guilt.  However much I tried to blame Goliath, I should have tried to watch over Alena or at least make someone in the clan watch over her.  But because of me, she'd been hurt.  Everyone I go near seems to get hurt or comes to hate me and reject me.  I should be used to it.

            But I wasn't, it just hurt way too much this time.  She'd been so enthusiastic about us talking, about us maybe befriending each other, and because of the attack, I was as guilty as the bastards who raped her.

            I could not imagine the agony and torment she was probably going through.  The trouble I had caused her.  Those kind of scars would never heal, I realised that.

            I could never ask for forgiveness.

            And then, this one night, a week later, I was standing on the battlements over looking the courtyard when I heard a soft flutter at my back, I knew it was someone from my clan, "Brooklyn?"

            It was Goliath's voice, but I still was not ready to forgive him – nor would I ever be.  What he'd done was despicable and beyond all forgiveness. 

            I stayed silent, my back turned, and I was sure I heard him walk away, and then, I felt something, I felt a soft hand touch my wing, "what happened to your wing?"

            The splint was still on, I realised that, but it needed to be, as the bone had not completely healed, it still hurt when I took to the sky, I needed to wait until the pain stopped before I could remove it.

            But the splint was not what was important now, it was the voice…

            I turned to see Alena there, her bruising had healed a little, her eye was open, but still a little puffy and red, the stitches were still in.

            "I…uhm…broke it gliding while carrying something too heavy," I answered simply, "Alena…what are you doing here, how did you get here?"

            "Goliath brought me," she answered, "He…felt bad for what had happened…"

            "He did?" I asked, I looked over her shoulder, seeing Goliath walking slowly along the battlements.

            "He told me the reason you weren't there to save me – is because you were trying to find him because he'd gone missing – only he'd faked his disappearance…and…explained he was the guilty one, not you," Alena stated.  "He feels as if he has done you a terrible wrong, Brooklyn, and he wanted to right it – if that's possible."

            "I'm sorry about what happened…" I looked at her, "I should have been there…"

            "But you couldn't be, you had other obligations and I understand that," Alena stated, I could see the hurt in her eyes when I had mentioned about what happened, but she seemed to shake it off.

            "So you forgive me?" I asked.

            "What's to forgive?" Alena asked, "You never had anything to do with it."

            "I still had promised to protect you, Alena, I let you down…" I looked to the ground.

            Alena reached put and put her hand under my beak so I raised my head a little, "Brooklyn…I don't think you need forgiveness for what wasn't your fault…but…if it makes you feel better, I'll forgive you…" she smiled faintly.

            "Okay…" I murmured, suddenly the pain of the rejection of last week had all started to melt away, and I felt at peace, and everything was right in the world.  All the fear had left me now, and I wasn't frightened anymore.

            Alena looked at me, and reached out putting her open hand out to me, "Friends?" she asked.

            I smiled softly, and took her hand in mines, "Friends."

The End.

            Okay, so there it is, it's sappy, it's shitty, but an ending's an ending so there you have it.  Complaints about the crappy ending can be left in review.  


End file.
